1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding techniques, and more particularly to a non-contact welding technique which combines laser and ultrasonic welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the past twenty-five years two new techniques of welding--laser welding and ultrasonic welding--have been developed. The unique attributes of laser welding are apparent, particularly since the advent of the high powered continuous wave CO.sub.2 devices. However, ultrasonic welding, though older, has not achieved the popularity of the laser technique, although it also has unique attributes.
It has been pointed out that even fluxless soldering of aluminum is possible if the electrically heated soldering tip is driven with an ultrasonic wave. The vibrations of the soldering tip produce cavitation in the solder, thus cleaning the surface of the work and removing oxide coatings. Unfortunately, the application of high powered ultrasonics alone, like the laser techniques, is confined to joining relatively thin plates (1/4") and sheets, spot welding and welding plastics.